Truth Revealed at Yavin
by Phillipe363
Summary: What if Luke Skywalker learned the truth about who his father is and his twin sister after blowing up the first Death Star? How will that change things, especially once he confronts Obi-Wan Kenobi? Find out.


**Hey guys**

 **So here is a one shot I originally had as an Archive of Our exclusive but decided to post here as well.**

 **Which** **Obi Wan is alive so he managed to escape his fight with Vader onboard the first Death Star and the rest of New Hope remained virtually the same. Obi Wan being alive allowed me to do this story more easily then if he was just his ghost form.**

 **Now like usual I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

A court yard, inside an old broken-down temple on Yavin 4

Dressed in brown pants with black boots and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, Luke is standing there. Holding in his hands is the lightsaber that his father owned, and the blue blade extended, as three training remotes buzz around.

Moving his lightsaber Luke manages to block the first few bolts but gets hit with some. Readjusting himself in the Force and allowing it to direct his actions, like on the Millennium Falcon, Luke manages to deflect all the blaster bolts back into the remotes shutting them down.

As the remotes fall to the floor, Luke removes deactivates the lightsaber, then attaching the hilt back onto his belt.

Letting out of tired sigh Luke thinks back to a week ago of after destroying the Death Star and killing hundreds of people despite being needed, Obi Wan showed him this old Jedi temple that was left in ruins after the purge.

So, over this past week the Rebels are preparing to leave this planet before the Empire arrives with their Star Destroyers to seek revenge against them for destroying the Death Star.

Well in addition to helping the Rebellion getting ready to leave, he's been training in this temple and has progressed with his abilities in certain areas.

Hearing R2-D2 come rolling on over, Luke picks up his brown jacket off a nearby broken bench and slips it on as the droid makes beeping noises.

"I'm doing fine, physically hurt a little. How are you?" Luke asked.

R2 gives a response back of he's operating just fine and asks if Luke has been told by Obi Wan the truth yet.

"The truth about what?" Luke asked curious.

In the series of noises that follow R2 explains the holo-recordings about his parents, and his mother's death, along with the information regarding his twin sister.

Among also explaining he was unable to share this information despite it being his mother's finale order to tell Luke the truth, so he could make his own choices, since his programming had been tampered with to keep this information a secret. Also, because Padme didn't trust other people to do that for her children.

"What?" Luke asked in shock and reminded silent for minutes then finale over coming it "Yes I would like to see the holo-recordings."

R2 begins to edit a holo-recording as he begins to relay the information.

* * *

Later in the hanger to the Yavin 4 Rebel base, despite some ships remining it is becoming more and more empty. Among the space is the Millennium Falcon with its boarding lamp is lowered.

Walking up the ram is Luke makes a turn left with walking down the short corridor and into the main room where he sees Obi Wan and Chewie playing a game of dejarik, though Obi Wan is losing. Nearby is Han and Leia near a control panel, where Han is showing her how the controls work along with discussing smuggling hyperspace routes for the Rebels to use.

Luke suppresses a smile of despite Han saying helping at the Death Star was a one-time thing and he was leaving, well Han is becoming one of the Rebels. Regardless of if he wants to admit it or not. Also, probably due to Han's growing feelings for Leia and after knowing who Leia really is, Luke's for sure glad he quit trying to pursue her.

"Are you ok Luke?" Obi Wan asked, sensing un easy feelings from him, that mostly focused on anger and betrayal. Which is not good given how easily they lead to the dark side.

"No. You should have told Leia and me the truth Kenobi" Luke said glaring towards Obi Wan.

"What happened?" Han asked towards Luke with glancing between him and Kenobi.

Leia and Chewbacca both stop what they are doing, with eyeing this situation in concern. One thing is clear Luke is unhappy and Obi Wan suddenly grimaces like something he didn't want revealed is suddenly known.

"I had my reasons. You were not old enough to learn the truth and it was to protect you from Vader" Obi Wan said calmly.

"Really? How exactly was keeping the truth that Darth Vader is my father and Leia is my twin sister, protecting either of us" Luke replied upset with betrayal flooding through him.

"What? No, no this can't be. We are related, and Vader is your father?" Leia asked shocked, with being in part denial. Though mostly unable to accept a monster like Darth Vader is her father.

"It's true, you both are twins. Your mother died just after giving birth to you. And yes, I know how much this upsets you Leia, but Vader is your father" Obi Wan said.

Leia shakes head with her eyes becoming wet as the denial fades away as Han wraps his arms around Leia, doesn't even protest despite normally would have done so. Leia let's her mind process this information, before pushing it aside and wiping the tears away. In a couple of minutes Leia begins to regain her composure again.

"Were you ever going to tell us or were you just going to keep us in the dark?" Luke asked.

"If I could have avoided it, I would have kept you in the dark as long as I needed" Obi Wan said.

"So, you would have kept me without knowing the truth about Vader all, so you could control me into eventually killing my own father. You set that up the moment you told me about Anakin being murdered by Vader" Luke said angrily and feeling betrayed. Just like his uncle and aunt, another person he trusted has lied to him.

"I thought the Jedi were supposed to be better than that" Leia said, suddenly seeing the fairly tale like wizards she grew up hearing about and reality are far too different things.

Chewbacca growls unpleasantly at Obi Wan where Han looking towards Chewie shakes his head.

"What did he say?" Obi Wan asked curious, but partially dreading the answer.

"Let's just say I told him to leave you in one piece. Despite how much I felt like telling Chewie otherwise, because old man, trying to manipulate Luke into killing his own father is the type of gravel maggot stuff Jabaa would do" Han replied angrily on Luke's behalf.

"I have my reasons and I will stand by those" Obi Wan said.

"And how exactly would your plan have gone if was Vader or Emperor Palpatine told Luke instead? Do you realize how easily Luke could have been manipulated him into joining them" Leia replied, pointing out the flaws.

"Or how easy it currently is for you to fall into the dark side with your hatred to Vader? Or for Luke given right now?" Obi Wan asked.

"Really? Well not allowing my father to have any emotions and being forced to hide his marriage was partially what turned him into Darth Vader in the first place. You've lost the right to judge me" Luke replied strongly.

"How do you even know all this?" Obi Wan asked.

"R2 told me, once he was able to finally by pass the blocks the Alderaan technicians placed in his programming codes" Luke replied.

"Wait, does that mean my father knew?" Leia asked, with a light bit of dread.

"Yes, both your father and this Jedi master Yoda knows. Your father was the one who ordered C-P3O to have his mind wiped since he talks to much" Luke replied.

Leia quietly nods given that means her father was also somebody who lied to her all her life. Though suddenly Leia remembers in before leaving on the Tantive IV to get the Death Star plans from the Rouge One unit, her father mentioned he had something rather important to tell her about her past. Leia decides to take comfort in the fact he was going to reveal the truth.

Meeting the old Jedi's eyes "I wanted to be a Jedi Knight like you and my father, now due to your lies and manipulation I don't know anymore. Maybe it was time for the Jedi to end" Luke said.

"You can't believe that, Luke. This is the dark side talking" Obi Wan said, feeling worry for this being an all too familiar conversation with a Skywalker.

"I do. Maybe a new kind of Jedi should rise in its place, but now I don't know. All I know is for right now I'm done with you" Luke replied.

"You still need your training" Obi Wan said.

"I know but I'm not going to just be blindly following you out of hero worship. I'm my own person" Luke said.

"And that means get off my ship" Han said with a voice leaving no room for argument then Chewbacca growls "Ok fine, your ship to."

"Very well" Obi Wan said after a moment.

Rising to his feet Obi Wan walks out of the room, with going down the corridor to the boarding ramp where he leaves.

Luke sighs with heading over to the curved seat and sitting down and resting his head against the back wall of the Falcon. A tired weariness sets in Luke's features, including his blue eyes almost permanently with any innocence is gone from his eyes. From the dark truth about who his father is to the betrayal and being used by Ben Kenobi, Luke knows he will never again be the same.

Han, Leia and Chewbacca look over at Luke with can tell how he looks some years older. They all take a moment to silently grieve for their friend's and in Leia's case twin brother's, loss of innocence. Chewbacca reaches over with gently squeezing Luke's left shoulder, something that says all it needs to between the two men.

"Given everybody's already leaving this base and you have the information you need princess you mind if I take the Falcon earlier then we planned?" Han asked.

"Sure, no reason to keep your piece of junk around longer then necessary" Leia replied for one of her usual barbs but containing no bite.

Especially given she knows what Han is doing and knows that if he just suggested it Luke would probably have refused out of wanting to stick around Yavin to be sure everybody else left first.

"Thanks" Han said then looking at Chewie "Come on, fur ball let's get these engines fired up."

Chewbacca gets to his feet with heading down the corridor to the main access corridor then walks down the corridor leading to the cockpit to begin the start up sequence.

"I best get going to inform the rest of the crew" Leia said.

Looking over at Luke in concern Leia thinks of saying something but can't really think of anything to say, walks out. After a moment Han can hear the boarding ramp pulled back into the ship by Leia hitting the button on the outside, starts to head for the main access corridor himself. Only to stop upon hearing Luke's voice.

"I know your asking Leia was to get me away from Yavin and Ben" Luke said looking over to meet's the man's face.

"Well I wouldn't recommend sitting around moping. I wanted us to get going early so we can go find some trouble" Han said.

"Ok any place in mind?" Luke asked, figuring it was a good idea to go be active somewhere to take his mind off this. Besides he could use some adventure and despite Obi Wan saying Jedi don't crave that, well he's not really a Jedi.

"Well given your supposed mind trick thing I know a few casinos" Han said with a smile.

"No, I'll pass on that" Luke said, a light grin then suddenly like remembering something "Wait, I know a casino that is ran by the Empire. We could always go help remove some funds for the Empire."

"And perhaps play some Sabacc while we there, I like the way you think" Han replied, his usually smuggler grin.

"I never agreed to that" Luke said climbing to his feet and walking over to meet Han.

"No, but it would be to help cripple the Empire" Han said as the two, start walking down the corridor.

"True" Luke said given he can't exactly argue with that logic, then after a moment adds "You know you didn't have to throw Ben off the ship for me."

"Yeah, I know but I have a habit of always shooting first" Han replied.

As they reach the entrance way into the cockpit "Han, thank you for this" Luke said.

Giving a light nod "Anytime kid" Han replied, the part of caring for Luke like a brother doesn't quite come out so, given he will still always be too guarded. Besides expressing emotion is not something he does best.

Watching the former smuggler enter the cockpit, Luke thinks about one of Ben Kenobi's lessons for cutting attachments to those closest to him to prevent a greater chance of falling to the dark side.

Luke thinking over his most important relationships with other people still in his life of Han who he considers a brother, Leia his twin sister, Chewbacca along with R2 and CP3O, even despite everything, Ben as well.

So, Luke decides that if one day he must choose between being a Jedi Knight under their strict codes or the people he considers his family? Luke knows he will chose his family every time and letting out a smile is just fine with that.

Heading into the cockpit Luke stands in between Han and Chewbacca who are seated in their chairs controlling the Falcon, as it beings to lift off the ground.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think**

 **My main thing I'm addressing in this story is it's shown to be quite clearly in New Hope through Return of the Jedi films is neither Obi Wan or Yoda ever had any plans of telling Luke the truth that his father was Darth Vader. Yoda only admitted it when confronted by Luke, with initially refusing to confirm it.**

 **What does that mean? Quite simply Obi Wan and Yoda were manipulating Luke to kill his own father by committing patricide without ever knowing it.**

 **This just further goes to show why the Jedi by the time the Empire was born had become a corrupt order and needed to end, or at least be massively changed.**

 **Moving on I wanted to focus on the family bonds between Han, Luke, Leia along with Chewbacca to. Plus, one of my favorite relationships in the Star Wars verse is the brotherly bond between Han and Luke.**

 **For Luke I wanted to give allow him to be a stronger character with not just taking what Obi Wan did lying down.**

 **Something that now days having access to both the prequels and the original films allows to easily use stuff from both films to have characters face situations and events, that well you can only really do in Fan Fiction.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
